marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Buckskin Western Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Blake Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles:'' * | StoryTitle2 = War Party! | Synopsis2 = Billy and Soapy are out on a canoe searching for the renegade Native American Nocona so that Billy can avenge his father's murder , when Nocona and his army of warriors begin firing arrows at them, forcing their canoe over the edge of a waterfall. Believing that his old enemy is dead, Nocona orders his men to return to their camp as they have much to prepare for. However Billy and Soapy had survived the fall and pulled themselves out of the river. After drying themselves off by fire, the pair begin following Nocona's trail. They find Nocona and his band meeting with some fur trappers who have promised to provide them with guns to attack the peaceful Kiowas in exchange for the furs and other valuables that the Kiowas have in their village. Billy follows after the trappers alone and when they are on their way back to Nocona with a wagon full of guns, Billy tries to stop them, but one of the trappers gets behind him and knocks him out from behind. Before they can figure out what to do with Billy, Nocona and his men surround the wagon intent to kill the trappers and steal their guns. However Billy comes to and attacks when Soapy arrives with the Kiowas to drive Nocona and his warriors. Nocona and his men manage to escape, and Billy takes the two trappers prisoner and head back to fort. | Appearing2 = '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Desperate Mission! | Synopsis3 = Billy Buckskin and Soapy are helping a wagon train travel through the territory when they are suddenly attacked by a band of Native American warriors. Pinned down and out numbered, Billy offers the only solution: One of them must try to break through the attacking warriors and get to the fort and get the army to help. The wagon master believes it is too dangerous, but Billy has a solution. They start a fire and Billy uses it to roast his skin bright red. Taking off his coon skin cap and shirt, Billy looks convincing like a Native American and so rides his horse through the braves. Their leader, chief Chowat believes that Billy is one of his men turned coward and orders his men after him. When Billy accidentally steers himself into a dead end, he turns to fight the charging warriors and fights them alone with no weapons. Watching this, Chowat sees Billy's deception and bravery and orders his men to stand down and tells Billy that he has won Chowat's respect and allows the wagon train to continue on. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chowat Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mob! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Shadow of Defeat! | Synopsis5 = Billy Buckskin and Soapy are assisting the army in trying to capture Clyde Jason and his small army. During the clash one of Jason's men makes a break for the soldiers and surrenders. He tells the soldiers that Clyde Jason fashions himself a conqueror who will be emperor of the United States and finding this idea crazy defected and was stuck in the blazing sun during the battle. When the soldiers take the man away to question him some more, Billy and Soapy decide to scout ahead and take a look at things themselves. Sneaking toward the village where Jason and his army are camped out, Billy and Soapy subdue the guards and force their way into Clyde's home. They take Clyde Jason prisoner and use him as a hostage to get out. They then return to the army camp and turn Jason over and then warn the soldiers about an ambush. When the attack happens, the soldiers are ready and Clyde's army is easily defeated. When asked how he knew about the raid, Billy explains that the man they took in claimed to have been in the sun for hours and was dying of thirst yet he drank very little water when they took him in, tipping him off that some kind of trap was being set. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Clyde Jason Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}